Strakk
Strakk was a former Glatorian of the Ice Tribe. History Early History Like all other Glatorian, Strakk came into being on Spherus Magna, in the army of the Element Lord of Ice. Core War Strakk participated in the Core War following the discovery of Energized Protodermis in the Planet's Core. However, the liquid had a number of destructive qualities about it. This meant that it was unstable and led to The Shattering occurring as a result of the extensive mining from the six armies. Strakk took shelter during this Cataclysm and ended up being kept on Bara Magna - Unlike a number of unfortunate other warriors who were trapped on Bota Magna. Post Shattering Following the Shattering, Strakk returned to Iconox to find it in turmoil. The Glatorian did what he could to help his village to rebuild itself. However, it soon became apparent to the Agori and Glatorian that the War was over. Seeing no reason to remain opposing each other, Glatorian Certavus organized the Glatorian-Agori Social System. This meant that the four remaining armies would form separate Tribes and create alliances in order to survive the dangers of the Desert. It also meant that they would settle Colonial and Resource Disputes through Arena Matches. Following the Social System being put in place, Strakk was hired as the Ice Tribe's Secondary Glatorian. However, following Certavus' Death, Strakk was promoted to take his position as the Ice Tribe's Prime Glatorian Fighter. Malum Some time after this, Strakk attended an Arena match between Glatorian Vastus and Glatorian Malum. After watching Vastus' defeat, Strakk became aware that Malum was not going to stop fighting - Which was against the Code of the Arena. Seeking a reward for his actions, Strakk jumped into the arena to stop Malum and was successful in prevented the Glatorian from being banished; although Malum now held a deep anger towards Strakk for embarrassing him. However, Strakk was ironically set up in an arena match against Malum shortly after this event. Knowng Malum now had a dislike for him, Strakk decided to annoy him. The Ice Tribe Glatorian resorted to fighting dirty by blinding Malum with Sand and breaking his sword. Although Malum eventually won this Arena Match he continued to fight Strakk and threatened to kill him after the Glatorian had admitted defeat. This resulted in the Fire Tribe Glatorian being exiled. Gresh One year after the Skrall migrating south into Roxtus, Strakk accompanied Glatorian Tarix and Glatorian Gresh to an arena match in Vulcanus to witness Gresh fight a Skrall. Along the way, the three Glatorian encountered a Bone Hunter named Fero attacking a Water Tribe Agori named Berix. Seeking to help the Agori, Gresh dived into battle with the Bone Hunter, forcing Strakk and Tarix to support him. After a brief battle Fero fled. However, he made sure that he trampled Strakk with his Rock Steed. However, the group was soon ambushed by a pack of Vorox. Strakk and the others battled this pack until a group of Skrall arrived and captured the Vorox in a Vorox Hunt. The three Glatorian then proceeded on to Vulcanus to watch Gresh's Arena Match. Strakk appeared negative during the match and picked at Tarix's compliments. After witnessing Gresh lose and waiting for Tarix to stop the Skrall from finishing him and made no attempt to stop the Skrall. The Crossing Great Tournament Strakk later journeyed to Atero, where he participated in a training exercise with Tarix as practice for their first match. During this match, Tarix was distracted by the fact that a Trade Caravan had been ransacked by Bone Hunters, leaving Tajun starving. Strakk teased him about this and Tarix quickly disarmed him. The two Glatorian then began to question the absense of the Skrall from the tournament and the location of Gresh. Later that day, Tarix and Strakk were selected as the first two Glatorian to fight in the Tournament. As the two repeated the moves they had used in training, Strakk managed to avoid being disarmed and began to use this against Tarix. However, the Skrall's whereabouts soon became obvious as the city was attacked by an army of them. The match was abandoned as the Glatorian risked their lives to defend the Agori as they fled. Strakk aided in this brief battle but the Glatorian were eventually overwhelmed and had to flee the village. Strakk survived the attack and later regrouped with other survivers in a cave. Raid on Vulcanus Following Glatorian Gelu discovering evidence of the Bone Hunters planning a raid on the village of Vulcanus, Strakk was asked to help to defend Vulcanus by Gresh. Initially, Strakk refused, claiming that he would not fight unless he was paid. Knowing of Strakk's Greed from previous experience, Gresh decided to tell Strakk that Vulcanus was built around a large Exsidian source and that they would be happy to give Strakk a share of it if he helped to defend it. Strakk then agreed to help and journeyed to Vulcanus, unaware that there was no such Exsidian Source. While in Vulcanus, Strakk got into an argument with an Inn Keeper and ended up damaging the facility. As word reached the Glatorian that the Bone Hunters had abandoned their mission, Strakk followed the Bone Hunters then returned to state that they had fled into the Wastelands. However, the Bone Hunters had in fact fallen back to their Fortress to regroup and returned to Vulcanus the following day. As Strakk had built up such a poor reputation for the Glatorian, they were forced to leave. Soon afterwards though, the Glatorian convey turned around and returned to Vulcanus to find it under siege of Bone Hunters. Strakk aided in the battle that followed and successfully managed to chase them off. Mata Nui .]] Following Metus bargaining with Raanu, the Ice Tribe Agori began promoting an arena match between Strakk and Ackar. This was mostly due to the fact that Strakk was disliked by Fire Agori due to the damage he had caused to a Vulcanus inn. Strakk agreed to the match and travelled to Vulcanus to battle Ackar. Little to Strakk's concern, Metus had arrived with Mata Nui to teach him of Bara Magna's customs. Mata Nui soon learnt of the Arena Matches and began to dislike them as they exploited Glatorian as the Agori 'used their best warriors for Sport.' Metus disagreed saying that this was their way of settling disputes and introduced him to Raanu. They soon began commenting on Ackar's performance. in the Vulcanus arena]] Meanwhile, in the Arena, Strakk was tiring himself trying to strike Ackar. The Fire Tribe Glatorian toyed with Strakk because of this and waited for him to tire. Afterwards, he started to use his Flame Sword to drive Strakk back. When the Glatorian was forced back far enough, Ackar used his Sword to knock Strakk's shield from his hands. Resorting to wild Axe Swings, Strakk began hacking aimlessly at Ackar. However, the Glatorian was too agile and managed to dodge all of these ill-aimed attacks. Ackar then landed a powerful blow with his shield; that sent Strakk flying backwards into a rock. After admitting defeat, Strakk waited for Ackar to turn his back. When the Aged-Glatorian did so, Strakk picked up his Ice Axe and threw it at him. As Mata Nui yelled a warning, Ackar turned around and raised his shield. However, he had not timed in correctly and the force of the axe sent him flying into a nearby boulder. As Strakk advanced on the stunned Glatorian, Mata Nui dived into the arena to help Ackar. Having only just made his new body, he was edgy on his feet and was unable to move to avoid Strakk's attacks. The Ice Tribe Glatorian soon managed to knock Mata Nui to the ground, where he tried to strike him. But the newcomer used the Kanohi Ignika to transform a Vorox Stinger; that he had been carrying, into a Sword. Amazed by the sudden transformation, Strakk was stunned. Mata Nui took this opportunity to kick Strakk down and put his blade to Strakk's throat, ordering his to concede. He accepted then swiftly made a move to grab his Ice Axe again. Luckily, Ackar was back on his feet by this point and managed to stop him. Strakk then left the arena in shame for attacking an opponent after losing the match and admitting defeat. As a result of breaking the Glatorian Arena Code of Conduct, Strakk would have been exiled from the Ice Tribe had the attack on the Skrall not intervened. However, he was presumably dismissed after the battle of Roxtus, making his actions during the Battle of Bara Magna unclear. Set Information *The set Strakk has 45 Pieces. *Strakk was the Glatorian with the fewest pieces. Triva *Strakk was designed by Jes Vestergaard. *Strakk is the only known Glatorian to have lost all of his known matches. Category:Glatorian Category:2009 Category:Bara Magna Category:Ice Tribe